My Geisha
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Salahkah jika aku mencintai seorang geisha? Karena aku tau, Geisha juga sama seperti wanita lainnya yang mencintai dan juga ingin dicintai  fic rated M pertama karangan Misu, jelek bangeeet!


Yeah! Ngga nyangka, fic Misu yang **The Bird and The Worm **sedikit laku, hehe, biar yang repyu cuman 3, tapi Misu seneng banget! Karena untuk yang kedua kalinya, senpai **Awan Hitam** me-repyu. Hahah :D tapi buat dua yang lain, -siapa tuh namanya, lupa. Jeremy sama sapa yah? maaf, author pikun. Azaela? Apa sapah? duuh- *dijitak* itu juga, Misu mau bilang terimakasih. Surat telat bayar SPP Misu ada di akun kalian *ditendang* Akhirnya, Misu buat fic rated M juga. Haha –evil laugh- *hentai! PLAK!* maaf, nanti kalau fic ini jelek, Misu bener-bener ngga bakat. Misu cuma mau belajar aja. Oke? Oke? "engingeng" Happy Reading, mohon RnRnya ^^

**My Geisha, One-shot, Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**My Geisha punya Misu Hatake**

**Pairing: **KakaMisu *BUAGH!* maksud Misu, KakaSaku

**Summary: **Salahkah jika aku mencintai seorang geisha? Karena aku tau, Geisha juga sama seperti wanita lainnya yang mencintai dan juga ingin dicintai

**Warning: **Jelek, OOC, garing gila, banyak typo, ngga bermutu, cerita pasaran, lemon ngga dapet, ini masih pertama kalinya bagiku untuk menulis fic rated M, dan ini adalah ide keduaku, *yang pertama, aku ngga yakin kalau itu bakal memuaskan, makanya ngga aku lanjutin* jadi maklumi saja ya kalau masih ada kesalahan disana-sini, kan masih pertama kalinya *ngeles*.

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^^v**

**Untuk anak dibawah umur, Misu sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini, karena ini bisa merusak pikiran kalian -hablaah, wong author juga masih dibawah umur ko nglarang2- *dilempari tronton* -ya ini karna sudah terlanjur, jadi nda apa2, kalo nda diterusin entar nanggung- *ngeles, ditimpuk tabung elpigi rame2***

_**`Misu Hatake© My Geisha`**_

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya. Bintang bertaburan di langit, menemani kesendirian sang rembulan. Angin malam bertiup kencang, memberi suara gemuruh yang khas. Binatang-binatang malam, seperti burung hantu, jangkrik, kelelawar dan sebagainya, mulai mencari makan untuk mengisi perut dan tenaganya yang sudah habis karena ia gunakan untuk tidur di siang hari.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald sedang berjalan gelisah di kegelapan malam seorang diri. Ia terlihat menggendong tas ransel berwarna merah di pundaknya. Ditemani sang rembulan dan bintang-bintang, ia berjalan seorang diri di keheningan malam. Di jalan sempit yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan yang redup.

Tujuan Sakura malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Pondok kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, yang telah memberinya kehidupan selama beberapa bulan ini. Sakura melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pondok itu sebelum jam 9 tepat. Ia segera bergegas ke kamar ganti dan segera memakai kimono pink-nya, dan menguncir rambut pink sebahunya khas ala tata rambut seorang Geisha. Biarpun Sakura memakai kimono yang sopan, tetapi baju khas negaranya, Jepang, itu masih memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan menggoda iman setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

Sakura telah sempurna dengan dandanannya. Dandanan ala Geisha yang siap untuk memanjakan para tamu. Memberi kepuasan dan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi setiap pelanggannya. Yah, Geisha adalah pekerjaannya. Sudah 5 bulan semenjak kakak tersayangnya, Anko, tidak bisa bekerja lagi karena penyakit tumor ganas yang menyerang rahimnya. Umur Sakura sangatlah belia, ia baru saja menginjak 16 tahun bulan Maret kemarin.

Sebenarnya, ia terpakasa melakukan profesi ini, tapi keadaan yang memaksanya. Ia dan kakaknya adalah anak yatim piatu. Orang tua mereka tewas mengenaskan saat peristiwa jatuhnya pesawat terbang, Konoha airlines tahun 2008. Semua penumpang, termasuk pilot, co-pilot dan pramugari tewas dan jasad mereka sudah tidak dapat diidentifikasi karena sudah hangus terbakar. Sejak saat itu, Ankolah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran selama kurang lebih 2 tahun, tetapi, hal itu berubah saat dokter menyatakan bahwa dirinya terkena penyakit tumor di rahimnya dan harus segera dioperasi untuk mencegah keganasannya.

Sakura sangat terpukul mendengar berita itu. Awalnya, ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya agar kakanya bisa operasi dan sembuh. Sakura sempat melamar di restoran yang dulunya adalah tempat bagi kakaknya untuk mendapatkan uang, tetapi ia ditolak karena ijazah terakhirnya harus SMA dan umurnya harus sudah 17 tahun. Sakura sangat bingung, sebelum ia mendengar berita dari Karin tentang pekerjaan ini.

Perlahan, Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti dan duduk diantara pria-pria mata keranjang yang ternyata sudah cukup memadati pondok itu. Sebenarnya, ia sangat risih saat tangan-tangan kotor pria itu menyentuhnya, mencoleknya dan meraba-raba daerah terlarangnya. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, inilah resikonya menjadi Geisha. Harus melayani setiap tamu yang datang walaupun, bisa dibilang tamu-tamu itu membuatnya geli dan risih.

"Cantik, siapa namamu? Kau baru ya disini?" tanya salah seorang pria gendut sambil mencolek-colek dagu Sakura manja tetapi menjijikan bagi Sakura. Nafasnya sangat tidak enak dan berbau anggur.

"Uhm, Sakura, ya, aku disini masih baru" jawab Sakura sambil mencoba menahan nafasnya dan menahan rasa risih karena dicolek pria jelek itu

"Pantas aku belum pernah melihatmu. Berapa umrumu?" tanyanya lagi

"Uhm, 16 tahun" jawab Sakura ragu

"Wow! Kau masih belia sekali ya? Pasti kau belum tau banyak soal bercinta? Mau ku ajari?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya yang berhasil membuat Sakura ingin muntah di tempat

"Uhm…"

"Sakura" jawaban Sakura terputus karena Karin memanggilnya. Dalam hati, Sakura sangat bersyukur karena dipanggil olehnya dan bisa menghindar dari permintaan pria jelek itu. Sakura mengatakan 'permisi' pada pria itu dan segera berjalan menuju arah Karin.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Sakura

"Kau, jangan dekati pria itu. Dia langgananku. Lebih baik, kau layani saja yang lain" jawab Karin sambil menggeret mundur tubuh Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkannya. 'Syukurlah, terimakasih Karin. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bercumbu dengan pria jelek itu' batin Sakura. Sakura segera duduk di dekat kedai sake yang ada di dalam pondok itu dan menunggu kumbang lainnya yang kiranya akan memesannya untuk malam ini.

Dari sana, Sakura melihat dua sosok lelaki yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan ingin mencari kenikmatan bercinta untuk malam ini di pondoknya. Laki-laki pertama. Rambutnya berwarna merah darah dan matanya berwarna coklat. Kulitnya putih, tinggi, dan memiliki wajah 'baby face'. Yang kedua, laki-laki itu berambut perak indah dan bermata onyx. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, tubuhnya kekar dan dibalut kulit seputih 'gading', sebelumnya, Sakura tidak pernah melihat sosok mereka. Baru malam ini.

Sakura berharap, semoga saja pria itu yang mencumbunya malam ini. Diantara semua pria mata keranjang yang ada di pondok itu, pria berambut peraklah yang hanya menarik perhatian Sakura. Tapi, menjadi seorang Geisha tidaklah mudah. Mereka harus patuh terhadap pria yang sudah memesannya. Tak peduli pria itu berwajah buruk atau tampan.

Ternyata, Kami-sama mendengar do'anya. Walaupun Sakura seorang geisha, tetapi itu tak membuat kasih sayang dari Tuhannya berkurang. Ia tetap mendengarkan dan mengabulkan do'a-do'a Sakura. Pria berambut merah itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura segera meninggalkan kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki dan menghampiri dua pria mata keranjang tetapi keren itu.

"Cantik, sini sayang, duduk di sini" kata pria berambut merah yang telah mengundangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai pondok di sampingnya. Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya dan segera duduk di samping lelaki rambut merah itu. Ia melihat pria berambut perak itu hanya diam, seperti tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Sakura hanya menarik nafas kekecewaan. Bagaimanapun, Sakura tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa mencintai seseorang.

"Kau cantik sekali, siapa namamu?" tanya si rambut merah

"Sakura, kau?"

"Nama yang cantik untuk gadis sepertimu. Namaku Sasori, dan perkenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Kakashi" jawabnya sambil menggeret tangan Kakashi agar bersalaman dengan Sakura. Sakura melihat, seperti ada raut jijik yang tergambar di wajah tampan Kakashi. Sakura membatin, 'Apa kau jijik melihatku Kakashi? Aku yakin, kau pasti memandangku seperti wanita jalang, bukan seperti wanita yang lainnya' Sakura tersenyum kecut

"Nah, kalian aku tinggal berdua dulu ya. Aku akan bermalam dengan wanita langgananku" kata Sasori sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi berdua.

Sakura hanya salah tingkah saat mendengar suara Kakashi. Tiba-tiba pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah dan terasa panas, "Kau, sudah berapa lama bekerja disini?" tanya Kakashi, kali ini matanya sudah tidak menggambarkan rasa jijik saat melihat Sakura.

"Baru lima bulan" jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Baik, akan ku sewa kau untuk malam ini" kata Kakashi sambil berdiri dan menggeret tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

"Tidak usah kau lepas pakaianmu itu" kata Kakashi saat melihat Sakura mulai melepas kimononya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, ia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Kakashi

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan itu, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" jawabnya ringan sambil membantu Sakura untuk mengembalikan pakaiannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kalau hanya untuk berkenalan, kenapa kau menyewaku?" tanya Sakura saat ia telah sempurna mendaratkan bokongnya untuk duduk disamping Kakashi

"Kau butuh uang kan? Maka dari itu aku menyewamu"

"Haha, terimakasih Kakashi. Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku?"

"Bisa kau hapus make up mu? Aku ingin melihat parasmu yang sebenarnya"

"Sebenarnya ini larangan, tetapi kalau untukmu baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Sakura berjalan menuju meja rias yang ada di kamar itu dan membersihkan make upnya. Setelah ia merasa make upnya cukup bersih, ia segera berbalik dan menghampiri Kakashi,

"Kau tidak menyesalkan?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi yang saat itu tengah bertumpang dagu dan memejamkan matanya

"Eh?" Kakashi bangkit dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, "Kau, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi

"Iya. Kau tidak menyesalkan menyuruhku menghapus make upku?"

"Ti-tidak. Duduklah"

* * *

><p>"Jadi seperi itu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau menjalankan pekerjaan ini, tetapi keadaan yang memaksaku" kata Sakura sambil menunduk dan wajahnya mulai memelas<p>

"Hm, baik. Terimakasih untuk malam ini Sakura" kata Kakashi lalu mengecup ringan kening Sakura dan tersenyum.

Jam tangan mungil berwarna hitam milik Sakura yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia beranjak dari kamar ganti dan segera pulang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat untuk terus seperti ini. Ia tak mau. Tapi ini semua demi kakaknya, Anko.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba, saat ia tengah asyik menguap, sebuah tangan kekar dan hangat menarik tangan mungilnya. Sakura kaget setangah mati, "Kakashi" desahnya sambil menatap mata onyx pria yang menyewanya malam ini.

"Hn"

"Ada apa lagi? Kau belum puas?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kakashi yang menurutnya terlalu kencang dan membuat tangannya sedikit nyeri

"Tidak. Ini sudah larut Sakura, mari, akan ku antar kau pulang" jawab Kakashi sambil menggeret tangan Sakura yang tadi sempat terlepas

"Terimakasih Kakashi. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah biasa berjalan di kegelapan pagi buta seperti ini" kata Sakura setelah ia mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku paling depan mobil Kakashi

Kakashi menutup pintu mobilnya dan membenahi posisi duduknya, "Hmm, aku hanya tak ingin kau kenapa-napa" jawabnya sambil memandang dalam mata Sakura

"Sekali lagi terimakasih"

* * *

><p>Sakura membuka pintu mobil BMW berwarna hitam milik Kakashi, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Kakashi" katanya sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk keluar dari mobil mewah itu,<p>

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, "Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja saat kau butuh bantuan" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan kertas berwana hitam gelap dengan tulisan yang berwarna putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kartu namanya

"Pasti" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum disertai anggukan mantap dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah sempurna keluar dari mobil itu. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Kakashi dan sesaat setelah itu, Kakashi dan mobil mewahnya telah sempurna meninggalkan gang sempit dimana rumah Sakura berdiri.

Rumah Sakura hanya rumah biasa yang sangat sempit. Rumahnya tak semewah dulu, dulu sekali saat orang tuanya masih hidup. Rumah Sakura adalah rumah kontrakan yang luasnya hanya tujuh kali delapan meter persegi. Perlahan, Sakura memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci pintu depan rumahnya. Menutup dengan perlahan, dan berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati menuju kamarnya, ia takut kalau sampai kakaknya tau dan semuanya terbongkar.

Anko, kakak Sakura, memang tidak pernah tau kalau selama ini adikknya rela bekerja sebagai kupu-kupu malam demi dirinya. Saat Sakura berhasil menjalankan misi penyusupannya untuk malam ini, ia segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mengeluarkan kimono dan alat make upnya agar tidak ketahuan, setelah itu, ia segera berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang kecil dan segera merajut mimpi di pagi hari.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, Sakura, bangun dik, sudah pagi" sayup sayup Sakura mendengar suara kakaknya dari luar yang diiringi beberapa ketukan pintu. Sakura membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, melirikkan matanya ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jam enam. Seperti biasa, dalam satu hari, Sakura hanya bisa meluangkan sekitar 3 sampai 4 jam saja untuk tidur. Dengan malasnya, Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya, memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah bangun.<p>

"Ya kak, Sakura bangun" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"Bagus, ini sudah pagi sayang, kau harus segera bersiap untuk sekolah" jawab Anko sambil mengusap manja rambut adiknya yang acak-acakan.

"Hm," Sakura hanya tersenyum dan segera berjalan keluar untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh mungilnya hanya dibalut handuk berwana merah muda, ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Setelah Sakura benar-benar siap, ia segera berjalan menuju dapur dan menikmati sarapannya. Sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh kakaknya, hanya telur dadar dan segelas susu, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura.

"Dah kak, Sakura berangkat dulu" pamit Sakura setelah ia meneguk susu yang ada di samping piringnya sampai kandas.

"Ya adikku, hati-hati di jalan" jawab Anko sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sakura membalas.

Sakura hanya berjalan kaki untuk menuju sekolahnya. Konoha High School. Semua orang tau, sekolah ini adalah sekolah orang-orang terpilih. Tapi, bukan hanya itu, sekolah ini juga terkenal akan sebutan sekolah anak ningrat.

* * *

><p>Jam pulang berbunyi. Sakura segera mengemasi buku-bukunya dan menggendong tas sekolahnya, "Dah Sakura, aku duluan ya?" pamit Ino, sahabat Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.<p>

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya, "Oke Ino, dah! Sampai jumpa besok".

'Hoamh, aku ngantuk sekali, rasanya aku ingin tidur saja saat sampai rumah nanti' gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura hanya menguap sepanjang perjalanannya. Saat di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia melihat sesosok pria tampan yang sepertinya sudah sangat familiar di matanya sedang berdiri di mobil berwarna hitam yang juga sudah sangat familiar di matanya. Perlahan, Sakura mendekati pria itu dan menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengamati lekat-lekat siapa gerangan pria itu, 'Kakashi' batinnya saat ia melihat Kakashi melihat ke arahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil pada Kakashi, ia melihat Kakashi sedikit bingung saat dirinya melemparkan senyum padanya, tetapi, sesaat kemudian pria itu tersadar.

"Sakura, kau sekolah sini juga?" tanya Kakashi saat ia sudah sempurna berdiri di depan Sakura

"Iya, kau? Sedang apa disini?" Sakura menengadah, mencoba memandang mata onyx indah milik Kakashi

"Aku menjemput adik keponakanku, ia juga sekolah disini"

"Oh, baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya? Dah!"

"Tunggu Sakura," Kakashi menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura, mencoba melarangnya untuk pergi

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi

"Ku antar ya?"

"Apa? Ah, tidak usah Kakashi, aku tidak enak dengan adik keponakanmu"

Kakashi menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di remote control yang sedang ia genggam, dan terdengar bunyi "tuut..tuut.." dari mobilnya, "Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan" kata Kakashi sambil terus menggeret tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura hanya menuruti ajakan Kakashi dan sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam mobil mewah itu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih Kakashi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil Kakashi<p>

"Tunggu Sakura" lagi-lagi Kakashi menarik paksa tangan Sakura yang memaksanya untuk berhenti

"Apa lagi Kakashi?"

"Apa kau masih di pondok itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kakashi tersenyum mesum, "Aku akan menyewamu lagi malam ini, jadi jangan biarkan pria lain selain diriku menikmati tubuh indahmu malam ini"

Sakura tersenyum, "Heh, baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam" Sakura keluar dari mobil itu.

"Dah!"

"Sakura, siapa dia?" tiba-tiba Anko muncul dari belakang dan membuat Sakura jantungan, "Ah, kakak, itu bukan siapa-siapa, dia kakak temanku" Sakura menjelaskan

"Mengapa kau bersamanya?" mata Anko masih terlihat curiga dan tidak yakin terhadap jawaban adiknya

"Aku dipaksa temanku untuk pulang bersamanya kak"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Suer!" jawab Sakura sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya membentuk huruf v, tetapi di belakang, ia membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya membentuk huruf x, menandakan bahwa ia berbohong. (?)

"Baiklah, segera masuk, ganti pakaianmu dan makan siang"

* * *

><p>Malamnya.<p>

Sakura menutup buku referensi Sosiologinya dan mematikan lampu belajarnya. Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, ia segera mengemasi pakaian geishanya dan meletakkannya di dalam tas ranselnya yang seperti biasa, perlahan Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tvnya, mungkin Anko sudah tidur.

Sakura berjalan ke tengah ruang tvnya, memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya, tetapi tebakannya salah, ternyat Anko, kakaknya sedang membuat teh hijau di dapur. "Sakura, sedang apa kau?" tanya Anko sedikit berteriak melihat adiknya yang terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya

"Kakak, kakak masih disani? Aku kira sudah tidur" Sakura mencoba menghilangkan wajah kepanikannya dan memutar balik tubuhnya

"Tidak, kakak sedang tidak bisa tidur" Anko berjalan menuju ke ruang tv sambil mengaduk teh hijaunya yang ia buat di cangkir berwarna biru tua bermotif bunga Lily

'Apa? Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa terlambat! Dan aku pasti akan dimarahi oleh Mami Tsunade!' runtuk Sakura dalam hati,

"Kakak, kakak tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam, itu bisa membuat penyakit kakak tambah parah" Sakura mencoba mencari alasan agar ia bisa keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ayolah Sakura, malam ini saja, kakak sedang ingin menonton tv sampai larut malam ini" pinta Anko sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya yang ia buat-buat,

"Sudah, tidak usah menunjukkan puppy eyes seperti itu, pokoknya, sekali tidak boleh, tetap tidak boleh!" elak Sakura

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, itu yang dokter katakana padaku, pokoknya, sekarang kakak harus tidur" jawab Sakura sambil mengambil remote tv yang digenggam kakaknya dan mematikannya

Anko berdiri malas, "Baik, baik"

"Maafkan Sakura kak, ini semua demi kebaikan kakak, Sakura tidak ingin kakak kenapa-napa"

"Hm"

* * *

><p>Sakura menutup pintu kamar kakaknya pelan, sesegera mungkin ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan memutuskan segera berangkat ke pondoknya mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang seperempat. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlambat sampai sana. Setelah sampai di pondok itu, seperti biasanya, Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya dan me-make up wajahnya ala geisha.<p>

Sakura keluar dari kamar ganti, dan disana ia sudah melihat Kakashi, sepertinya ia sudah dinanti. Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan tersenyum,

"Hai tampan" sapanya

"Hai cantik, kau, sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi manja sambil diiringi dengan senyum mesumnya yang khas, Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap. Melihat anggukan itu, Kakashi segera menarik lengan Sakura, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura" puji Kakashi saat Sakura sedang membersihkan make upnya di meja rias

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Terimakasih Kakashi, kau juga tampan" balas Sakura sambil membalas genggaman tangan kekar Kakashi yang melingkar di lehernya

"Kakashi…ahh…" Sakura mendesah pelan saat tiba-tiba Kakashi menariknya untuk segera berbaring di ranjang

Perlahan tetapi pasti, Kakashi mulai menyusuri tubuh indah Sakura yang masih dibalut kimono. Setelah puas, Kakashi segera membuka kimono yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuh indah Sakuranya, Sakura hanya diam saja, membiarkan Kakashi menikmatinya malam ini. Kimono sudah sempurna terlepas dari tubuh Sakura. Kakashi melihat bra dan celana dalam Sakura yang berwarna hitam, semakin menonjolkan warna kulitnya yang begitu putih dan mulus. Sakura mendesah pelan tetapi terdengar merdu saat Kakashi mulai melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah basah Miss Pervert" kata Kakashi setelah ia sempurna melepas celana dalam Sakura dan mendapati Sakuranya sudah basah disana

"Ahh…cepat nikmati tubuhku Kakashi, aku sudah tidak tahan" erang Sakura

"Baiklah" Kakashi kembali menunjukkan senyum mesumnya yang khas

Kakashi mencium bibir mungil Sakura, menghisapnya, melumatnya. Sungguh nikmat, terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan. Setelah ia merasa puas di bagian mulut, Kakashi segera menjarah ke daerah leher jenjang Sakura. Disana ia menciumnya dan menghirup aroma mawar yang wangi dari tubuh Sakura, menggigitnya kecil, meninggalkan kissmark disana. Semakin turun dan turun. Kini, Kakashi telah sampai di bukit indah milik Sakura. Saat tangan kekarnya meremas kedua bukit itu, ia merasa ada kenikmatan tersendiri di dalamnya. Terasa sangat kenyal.

Ia menjilat dan menggigit perlahan puting Sakura yang berwarna merah muda kecoklatan dan membuat Sakura kembali mendesah, desahannya terdengar semakin merdu di telinga Kakashi. Sementara mulutnya sibuk dengan bukit sebelah kanan, tetapi tangan kanannya tidak hanya diam, ia terus meremas-remas bukit yang sebelah kiri. Ia merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri saat bercinta dengan Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Kakashi, cepat satukanlah tubuhmu dengan tubuhku" tuntut Sakura sambil menarik rambut perak Kakashi yang kala itu sedang sibuk dengan bukit-bukit indah miliknya

"Sabarlah Sakura, aku ingin membuat percintaan kita menjadi percintaan yang tidak akan mudah dilupakan"

"Ahhh…"

Kakashi terus menikmati bukit itu. setelah ia merasa puas, Kakashi segera melanjutkannya dengan semakin jauh menuruni tubuh Sakura. Ia memegang daerah sensitive Sakura, Kakashi merasakan tangannya basah,

"Wah, wah, wah, kau sudah sangat sangat basah. Lebih basah daripada tadi. Baiklah, aku akan segera menyatukan tubuhku denganmu" kata Kakashi lalu menjilat tangan kanannya yang basah karena cairan Sakura. Cairan itu terasa sangat manis.

Perlahan, Kakashi membuka celananya yang sedari tadi belum ia buka. Semakin Kakashi menurunkan celananya, semakin terlihat pula adik kecilnya dan membuat Sakura berblushing saat melihatnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyadari bahwa adik kecil Kakashi sangat besar. Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk dimasuki oleh Kakashi. Rasanya Kakashi tau apa yang diinginkan Sakuranya, perlahan Kakashi melebarkan kedua paha indah Sakura dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai memasuki lorong milik Sakura.

"Shh…ahhh, pelan Kakashi, pelan" desah Sakura yang membuat Kakashi memperlambat gerakannya untuk mulai memasuki tubuh Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau harus merasakan apa yang terjadi setelah ini" Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kakashi.

"Hmm…ahh, nikmat sekali Kakashi" Sakura kembali mendesah saat ujung adik Kakashi menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di dalam lorong Sakura dan rasanya sangat nikmat menurut Sakura. Kakashi hanya tersenyum puas. Sekarang, ia hanya menambah kecepatannya. Kecepatannya untuk memaju mudurkan pinggulnya. Sakura hanya mendesah dan merintih, merintih karena kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sekalipun ia sudah sering melakukan hal ini.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa

"Sedikit lagi Kakashi. Aku belum mendapatkan klimaksku" Sakura menunjukkan nada dan raut wajah yang sangat manja pada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, "Tapi ingat, kau jangan egois"

"Pasti. Cepat lanjutkan, rasanya sangat tanggung" jawab Sakura sambil menarik tubuh Kakashi mendekat dengannya, dan Kakashi hanya menuruti perintah ratunya malam ini.

Sakura memang bukan gadis perawan lagi, tetapi, Kakashi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sakura memang sangat menawan dan menggoda. Apalagi saat beradu dengannya di ranjang, rasanya, seperti tidak ada hal lain yang lebih indah dan nikmat. Kakashi merasakan sesuatu. Rasanya, ada cairan hangat yang keluar dari Sakura, yah, Sakura mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama. Dan Kakashi tersenyum puas,

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Sakura, seperti janjimu, jangan egois"

"Baiklah" sebenarnya Sakura sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia mendapat klimaksnya secepat ini, padahal ia belum puas dan mungkin tidak pernah puas apabila bercinta dengan Kakashi. Karena rasanya sangat memabukkan dan apabila kau merasakannya sendiri, kau tidak akan pernah merelakannya untuk berakhir.

Sakura dan Kakashi berganti posisi, atau lebih tepatnya berganti tugas. Sekarang adalah tugas Sakura untuk membantu Kakashi agar ia mendapatkan klimaksnya. Perlahan, tangan Sakura mendekati adik kecil Kakashi dan jari-jarinya mulai membentuk genggaman disana. Sakura menghisap dan mengulumnya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang begitu bergairah untuk mengulum adik kecilnya. Kakashi menyilakkan(?) rambut pinky sakura yang menutupi wajahnya dari samping, dan Sakura hanya melirik Kakashi darisana dengan sedikit senyum yang tergambar di ujung bibir mungilnya.

Kakashi berbaring di bawah Sakura. Ia merasakan sesuatu mulai menjepit adiknya dan ada sedikit keanehan disana, tetapi Kakashi menikmatinya, tak peduli pada keanehan itu. Sakura menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kakashi. Payudara Sakura yang memang tidak terlalu besar menari bebas dan membuat Kakashi tidak tahan. Sesegera mungkin ia memegangnya dan meremasnya kembali. Sakura hanya merintih kesakitan saat remasan Kakashi ia rasa terlalu kencang.

"Kau tau, tidak ada hal yang lebih nikmat selain bercinta denganmu Sakura" Kakashi mulai angkat bicara walaupun nafasnya terdengar sangat berat dan sedikit terengah.

Sakura merasakan panas di kedua pipinya, "Ah, kau bisa saja Kakashi" Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura merasakan hangat nafas Kakashi menjalar di wajahnya. Nafas yang lembut,

"Memang benar Sakura. Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kakashi dan rautnya terlihat sedikit kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar Kakashi?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Salahkah jika aku mencintai seorang geisha?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, dan menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin tidak"

"Ya, memang tidak. Karena aku tau, Geisha juga sama seperti wanita lainnya yang mencintai dan juga ingin dicintai" lanjut Kakashi

The End

Nyahaa! Ancuur! Hoeeeek! *muntah komodo* pengen muntah rasanya nulis fic ini!

Kenapa jadinya abal kayak gini ya? Huff, terima aja kalo aku ngga bakat nulis rated M *nangis kambing guling(?)*

Kependekan? Jelek? Vulgar? Haduuh, maaf ya? *pundung sambil ngorek2 tanah, sapa tau nemu recehan*

Sebenarnya fic ini mau Misu jadiin fic chapteran, tapi berhubung Misu takut mengecewakan para reader(s) makanya Misu jadiin one-shot aja. Maaf ya semuanya, ini juga pengalaman pertama Misu, jadi, maklumin aja ya. Buat kritik dan saran, boleh banget! Misu tunggu lewat repyu. Trus buat flame, jangan ya? Misu takut sama flame *sembunyi di ketek Kakashi* okay! Makasih karna udah mau baca fic jelek ini, Mohon RnRnya ^^


End file.
